Metroid Prime Hunters: The New Hunt
by Romestamo
Summary: When Samus receives a new telepathic message from an unknown source, she must once again travel the Universe to find a lost power. But this has happened before, and 6 old adversaries are on their way to accomplish their own goals. Can Samus face the threat a second time?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The figure shimmered as it emerged from the shadows. Whatever faint light there was seemed almost reluctant to fall on it's vaguely humanoid form, causing the air to waver around it as if it were extremely hot. Its form resembled a deep darkness._

_It was in a large, empty hall. In each of the four walls was a door, a hollow gap, in the solid rock. Aside from them, there was nothing important, nothing of any interest to see._

_The figure made its way to the centre of the room, steadily and silently. Its shoes (or feet, it was hard to tell), while metallic-looking, made no noise on the floor, as if they were insubstantial. When it reached the middle (indicated by a faint circle etched into the floor), it stopped, and remained motionless for a long while._

_Finally, it moved. With a noise not dissimilar to that of an inward breath, the figure raised its arms upward. The darkness that shrouded its form seemed to deepen further, if that was possible. Then, it spoke:_

"_Come hither, mighty heroes of the Sentients. Claim the power which was hidden aeons ago. The secret lies in the Tetra Galaxy, deeper even than the ancient ones' strongholds. Find it, and dominance shall be yours. Eternally…"_

_With that, the figure seemed to dissipate to nothing, expelling itself outwards. The hall stood empty._


	2. Chapter 1: Samus and Noxus

**I forgot this in the Prologue:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid Prime: Hunters, or any of the Metroid games or characters. Any characters that I have created, I will specify if and when required.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Samus sighed as she leaned back in her cockpit. Another mission completed, three dangerous criminals arrested, and a whole week's worth of leave lined up. It was perfect.

"_Come hither, mighty heroes of the Sentients." _Samus sat up straight. _"Claim the power which was hidden aeons ago." . _She fumbled with her intercom, trying to pinpoint the sender.

"Who is this, please?" she asked quickly.

"_The secret lies in the Tetra Galaxy, deeper even than the ancient ones__'__ strongholds. _

Almost panicking, she grasped for the release switch and threw off her helmet, already trying to block out the mention of _that place._

"_Find it, and dominance shall be yours. Eternally__…"_

It wasn't a normal message. It was telepathic. Shrugging off her rising fear (a rare emotion in her case), she pressed an open palm to the control panel.

"Commander Hardman, come in." she spoke, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Samus Aran. Good to hear from you. Are you ready to dock your gunship yet?"

"Yes sir. And, when I arrive, I need to speak to you. Urgently." There was a pause.

"Samus, what's going on?"

"Later Commander. When I arrive."

* * *

The wind whistled softly across the icy plains of Vho. There was little to be seen except for the blank white of the snow, and the equally pale hue of the sky.

This was the mighty Vhozon planet. Hidden amongst the ancient glaciers and chasms lay a vast, monastic kingdom, concealed from unwanted attention (and invasion) of the outside world. Or universe, whatever.

And so it had always been.

The clouds seemed to churn at the peak of the visible atmosphere. Though not uncommon, this particular occurrence was new.

The sky was tinted red.

With an insect-like drone, ten huge crimson spacecraft plunged through the fog, casting umber rays of light at the frozen tundra below. Kriken technology. The Empire was here.

* * *

Inside the Vhozon High Command HQ, generals and abbots were arguing heatedly (a serious problem for an ice-alien). Technicians wrestled with their reluctant computers, trying to assess the danger. It was clear from all their scans that ten Kriken motherships had penetrated the atmosphere. Though their intentions were unknown, they were assumed to be hostile. With Krikens, it was rarely otherwise.

Noxus burst through the door. He already had his judicator cannon loaded and ready, and his normally calm expression had changed to one of concern.

And anger.

The Vhozon are known peacekeepers. They rarely embark on any kind of offensive campaign, unless their Council of Elders deems it necessary in order to enforce their sense of justice.

And from Noxus's point of view, this was unjustifiable. This was no _military exercise_, as the Kriken Emperor tried to make out for every attempted (and often successful) invasion. This was a direct violation of interplanetary law. Something that, while expected from _Krikens_, was still outrageous.

"Elder Noxus. We have reports of a Kriken offensive on western surface outposts!" wailed one operative

"Communications to the northern Vhozon divisions have been cut off!" stuttered another.

"We must hurry. Send a message to the Council Hall. Tell them-

"_Come hither, mighty heroes of the Sentients._"

"What? Who is this?" (he was getting several confused looks from already worried members of staff by this point.)

"_Claim the power which was hidden aeons ago._" Noxus gasped and reached for a support. He found a desk and clutched at its planished surface (despite his lack of opposable thumbs.).

"_The secret lies in the Tetra Galaxy, deeper even than the ancient ones__'__ strongholds. Find it, and dominance shall be yours. Eternally__…"_

At the mention of _that place_, the place where he had come so close to death, almost made him gag. He remembered in all-too-vivid detail the sensation of having all energy and strength sapped from him by the creature, Gorea. It had stolen his very life force, and even stripped him of his natural cryokinesis. Fortunately, his powers had returned at the death of the creature, but the experience had left him emotionally scarred, perhaps for life.

"Hold on here. I need a teleported pod to the Council, _right now_. I'll send another Elder as soon as I can."

"But sir!-"

"No buts! There's something I need to do…"


End file.
